Ain't Love Suppose To Be Easy?
by showstopper96
Summary: New girl, Kate moves into Forks, Washington with her dad. When they get there they meet Bella, Jacob, Edwards and lots more. But soon Kate learns that quite little forks, may not be so normal after all.


**Hi Guys. Well as you can see this is my first time writing a story mostly based off of the twilight. My stories will all be different, but for now I'm doing a Jacob & Katherine story. Now in my stories I want the reader, to know what the characters look like. But the characters will look the exact same way in the twilight movies. But obviously not Katherine or her dad. And this is taken place after eclipse.**

**Here we Go!**

**Kate's POV**

**"Kate hurry up. We don't want to miss our flight". My dad said**

**My dad could be so dramatic. Our flight wasn't going to leave till 5:30am and it was only 12:30am. But I still love him. I put the last of my clothes in my suitcase, till I was done. We were moving to some place called Forks, Washington. I've never heard of it, but it sounds boring. I was going to miss my school even though I didn't have any friends. I mean my only friend is really my dad and dog, Polly. She's a small Chihuahua but she's really sweet. I lifted my suitcase, and carried it down the stairs. Once at the bottom my dad took the suitcase, and carried to the cab. I hate it when people do things for me. I walked around our Florida beach house one last time, before existing through the front door.**

**(2 hours later…)**

**We were in the waiting area, waiting to board the plane.**

**"Are you going to miss it here"? My dad loved hearing what I had to say.**

**"Not really. I mean nothing is keeping me here so why should I miss this place". He didn't answer me he just shrugged as if a sign, he wasn't going to push the subject any further.**

**(7 exhausting hours later….)**

**We were in the cab. The house was only a few minutes away, but I guess I was too tired to stay awake. When I woke up my dad had already put all the luggage in the house and was carrying me inside. Some furniture was already set up, so he laid me down on the couch. I stayed in that position for a few seconds before getting on my feet.**

**"Hey dad, um do you know where my room is"? I was so tired**

**"Yeah. The second room to the left".**

**I ran upstairs and I went straight into my room. There was a queen size mattress and computer desk with a black chair. The wardrobes were descent. I immediately unpacked my bags and started to put my clothes in all the draws and wardrobes. By the time I was done it was 11am. The sun was shining through my window and was making me feel more awake. I put some fresh sheets on the bed. They were purple. My favorite color. The pillows were soft and just right.**

**(5 minutes later…)**

**As I walked down the hallway, I heard a male voice which wasn't my dad. I walked down the stairs to see a 5'8 man talking to my dad. But behind him was a girl who looked about 18, who had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. I turned my focus back to the man and my dad. They were looking straight at me.**

**"Hey Charlie, this is the beautiful daughter of mine I was telling you about". I faintly blushed at the comment.**

**"Hi. My name is Charlie and this is my little girl, Bella". I looked at the gi…. Bella and I could have sworn to have seen her blush a deeper, much more obvious shade of red.**

**"Um well I'm Katherine. But you can call me Kate. It's really nice meeting you Charlie and Bella".**

**"It's nice meeting you to Kate". She looked up at me and smiled a faint smile. I also smiled realizing she used my nickname.**

**"Hey Kate, Charlie invited us over for lunch. You can come if you are done unpacking".**

**"I'd love to come over for lunch". I walked down the last two steps before following my dad out the door. I thought this was kinder nice how our neighbors invited us over for lunch. We walked up their porch, till we stopped at their door. For some reason Charlie seemed disappointed of the site of the silver Volvo in his drive way.**

**"Guess that Cullen boy has to join us to". I could tell he had a grudge, for whoever this "Cullen boy" was. I looked at Bella and she seemed to be smiling at Charlie's comment. Maybe she knows him.**

**When we walked inside, Charlie was about to close the door when a tall man, with bronze hair stood in the door way. I was guessing he was 5'11 but still tall compared to my 5'6 height. Charlie breathed in a deep breath before saying.**

**"Bells, your friend is here". When I looked to see her expression, she went running into the man's arms like she's known him forever. He hugged her back, but not so tight. It looked like he was scared of hugging her, like he would break her or something. I looked away, starting to feel like I was invading there special hug or something. My dad was talking to Charlie again. I have a feeling they are going to get along great.**

**"Ok you two knock it off. We have guests who probably don't want to see you to express your love for one another". Bella's eyes darted at me like I was suppose to say something.**

**"Um it's ok Charlie. Their affection for each other doesn't disturb my appetite". Just as I finished, my stomach growled as if it wanted to add on to the statement. Everyone in the room was laughing. I giggled a little but not too much like everyone else.**

**"Fine. We'll stop". Bella reluctantly pulled away from Edwards embrace. If you call that an embrace. "Hey Bells, why don't you call Jake. I'm sure he'd love to come over if he's not busy". Bella's body froze as if a gun had been shot. So did Edward. I had a feeling Edward and Jake weren't the best of friends.**

**"Um….ok". She walked slowly to the phone before dialing some numbers.**

**"Hey…Charlie wants you to come over for lunch….um oks…hahahaha….bye Jake". Bella hung the phone up and when she turned around she had the biggest smile on her face, it was bigger than the one she had for Edward. I think Bella has a thing for this "Jake Guy". Edwards's expression was still hard as a rock, but I just ignored it. I sat down at the table while Charlie and my dad watched some football game, on the TV. I didn't know what to do with myself until I heard the door bell ring.**

**"Hey can you do me a favor by opening the door Edward"? As if in defeat, Edward walked up to the front door and opened it. The man at the door had to be 10x more gorgeous than Edward. He had to be 6'2 and was defiantly taller than Edward. He had perfect tan skin and beautiful short jet black hair. He was a lot buffer than Edward that's for sure. His biceps were very obvious on his arms. He made Edward look like a stick. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a pair of dark blue jean and black shoes. And to top it off he was wearing a tight white shirt, which defined his 8 pack perfectly. He walked past Edward like he was a coat hanger. Edward looked defenseless against this gorgeous man who just walked past him. Charlie looked up and smiled at the man like he was the perfect son he wished he had. The man walked straight into the kitchen, and I heard a faint scream come through the kitchen.**

**"Jake, be nice. I'm taken remember". I heard a low growl. Did he just growl?**

**"I know. But you can't blame a guy for trying. I mean look at you. Your beautiful…..smart…perfect…sexy". He whispered the last word, but boy was his voice intoxicating. But wait that's Jake. Wow Bella's got some really "Nice" friends around here.**

**"Hey I heard that Jake. But lucky for you, I actually like you and think of you as a son so don't push your luck. But don't worry she'll come around". Jake laughed at Charlie's comment.**

**"DDAADD. Stop leading him on… Jakes my best friend". Bella sounded irritated but I could tell she wanted to laugh to.**

**"Sorry chief. But I'm only messing with Bella". Charlie must have believed him because he didn't answer back. I guess the game started to become more interesting. I don't know why but I felt jealous of Bella. I mean she's getting hit on by a guy who looks like a god. Omg. What about Edward. I turned my head to see where Edward was. To my surprise he was sitting across from me. He looked like he just lost the biggest game of his life. "Um hey. Are you alright"? At first he didn't move. But soon he looked at me and gave me a smile that was kind of creepy. "I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for your concern. But enough about me. Tell me about yourself". Wow. Now we're making small talk. "Well my name is Katherine but you can call me Kate. I used to actually live in Florida until my dad got a promotion and we had to move here. I'm only 16 so i guess I only have 2 more years left of being his little princess". Edward laughed at my last comment. "Wow. What's school like in Florida? It must be hot because of the sun right"? He talks. It's a miracle. "Um it's hot of course but in school there were lots of ac's to keep us cool. School to me was boring. The teacher always wore clothes that didn't match. And even though you don't know them, it's kind of embarrassing to see them wear that stuff". He didn't say anything after that. He was staring intently at the kitchen door.**

**"Hey. Instead of staring at the door, why don't you go in there and get your girl back". Thankfully a normal smile crept across his lips.**

**"You know what, your right. Bella's my girl not his". I giggled at how confident he got in a number of seconds. As he walked closer to the kitchen, he turned around and mouthed "Thank You" before disappearing into the kitchen. At first there was no sound in the kitchen, but then two growls erupted from the kitchen. Knowing how this would probably play out, I quickly got up and walked over to my dad and Charlie and I sat down to watch the game with them. Suddenly the shouting became so loud, you could just about hear the game.**

**"Hey Charlie do you want me to check that out"? Of course my dad has to be superman and save everyone from a fight. My dad got up and walked over to the kitchen. You could hear him try to calm both Jake and Edward down.**

**"Why are they acting like that Charlie"? It took him a minute before he answered. "Their fighting over my little girl. You see sadly Bella chose Edward. But thankfully Jake has not given up hope yet. So there is still a chance she realizes she loves Jake more than Edward". WOW. And I thought my life was complicated. "I can tell you like Jake….. A lot". He smiled at my comment, "As you can already see, Jake is very good-looking and plus he has the best grades I have seen in all my life. And…." He motioned me to lean in closer. "He's super rich". My jaw dropped open. Charlie was just as bad as my aunt Carol.**

**Soon the noise in the kitchen disappeared and dad, Edward, Jake and Bella all came into the living room. They took a seat that was close to the TV. Edward sat close to Bella, whilst Jake sat next to my dad and me. Wow was this dude warm. You could literally feel the heat radiating, off his body. I pretended not to take notice in him. And plus I had a feeling my dad wasn't that fond of Jake. To be honest neither was I.**

**"So Bells, you never told me you had guests"? Oh gosh no. Why couldn't I be unnoticed?**

**"Oh well then this is Curtis Johnson. One of the new chiefs in the town. He's going to be working with Charlie". Wait what. Did she say my dad was one of the chiefs? We were defiantly going to have a talk about this.**

**"Nice to meet you son. Um Bella I think you forgot my little princess over there". Snickers were coming out of everyone in the room, besides me.**

**"Dad I'm not your princess. 16 year old girls are not really referred to as "Daddy's Little Princess". The snickering soon turned into laughter. I just about had enough of this. So I got up and made my way to the door. "Wait Kate! What about lunch"? I halfway turned but I was still looking out the window.**

**"Sorry. I lost my appetite". And with that I opened the door and I started to make my way to my house, when I heard someone yell "Kate".**

**I turned a little to see none other than Jake. This made me walk faster. After taking 2 steps, Jake was already in front of me.**

**"What do you want"? I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.**

**"Well a simple hello would've been nice. But any way I'm Jake, Jacob Black. And you never told me anything about yourself". Fine I give up.**

**"Ok well my name is Kate, Katherine Johnson. I used to live in Florida but we moved here today actually. Oh and I have a dog named Polly". When I was done I kept on looking down.**

**"Wow. It's nice to meet you Kathy". Did he just call me Kathy? A new nickname!**

**"Um nobody has ever called me Kathy". The next thing he did totally made my knees go weak. He leaned his mouth to my ear to whisper.**

**"Well there's a first time for everything…. Kathy". I stepped back 1 step, still not looking in his eyes.**

**"Why aren't you looking at me Kathy"? Wade ago Kathy….. Kate. I didn't answer.**

**"Um I really need to be going back home" as I walked around him, until I felt a soft warm hand grab my wrist. For some reason it made me stop in my tracks. Still not looking up, I could tell he was walking closer to me. He stopped a good inch before our chests touched. I don't why but this felt so right. He released my wrist ever so gently I never even felt it. His right hand started to rise before it cupped my cheeks. His hand was so soft, you could fall asleep in them. They were also really warm, but his warmth was intoxicating. It could pull you in too deep if you let it. His forehead touched with mine and for some reason I felt a shock of electricity go through my body. But the shock felt really good. Maybe it was just friction.**

**"I know this might sound weird, but can I um… look in your eyes"? No boy has ever asked me a question like this before. Not knowing how to answer, I tilt my head up until our eyes meet. At first he was a still as a rock. He didn't move. I breathed in before fully looking in his eyes. There were so beautiful. He had these magical brown eyes that just by the sight of them could make you go all warm inside. They even had a magical shine to them. No one said anything for a minute. But to my surprise he released his hold on me, before walking around me to my house.**

**"You wanted to go home, right"? He was acting as though nothing had happened.**

**Not being able to speak I just nodded my head. He walked back to me and took my hand. He led me back to my house. We stopped in front of the door. I looked up at him, and saw the most beautiful smile I have seen in all my life.**

**"What are you smiling at"? I was blushing because of his gaze.**

**I looked up at him and to my surprise he was looking at my intently. I didn't look away for the first time. I just wanted to stare in his eyes, but I soon realized staring wouldn't really get us anywhere. I reached in my back pocket, not looking away from him, to see if my keys were there. Nothing. I checked my other pockets. There was no key. Oh great. Dad has the key.**

**"What's wrong"? His voice had a lot of concern in it.**

**"Um I just realized my dad has the keys" I felt stupid for even forgetting where my keys were.**

**"Ok. Well we don't you to freeze out here". I couldn't get what he meant.**

**"Huh? What do you mean"? I was getting curious**

**"What I mean is we need to get you inside. Do you have a clip or something"? I now realized he was going to pick the lock. I took the black hair clip out of my hair, which made some loose hair fall to the side of my face. I gave it to him and he didn't hesitate to take it. He went straight to work. He got down on his knees, and within a few seconds a click went off.**

**"There you go". He opened the door. I walked inside and Jake followed. He closed the door behind him and I turned around to look at him. Whatever he was looking at before was not in important because he lost interest and looked straight at me.**

**"Hi". That so corny. But I wanted to hear his response.**

**"Um hey. Don't you think we're passed "hi" and "hello""? We both laughed in unison. It fell silent after that. Then an idea struck me.**

**"Stay here". He nodded at me before I ran up stairs to my room. Polly was on the bed sleeping like a baby. I softly stroked her back. She slowly but gracefully woke up and jumped to lick my sleeve. I lifted her up and carried her out the room, to down stairs. When we were down stairs her eyes darted at Jake. He was sitting on the coach. Polly started to shift in my arms, so I set her down to let her roam around as she pleased. She slowly walked up to Jakes leg. She sniffed it. I let out a silent giggle. Jake was smiling. Then Polly jumped up in jakes lap and started licking his face. I started to laugh much louder than I ever have before. Jake was laughing to. Polly soon stopped and got off his lap and snuggled into his side. I guess his warmth, got to her too. She fell asleep within a matter of seconds. Jake started to stroke her back. The weirdest sound erupted from Polly. It sounded like she was… Purring! And I thought only cats purred. I guess she must really like Jake too. Did I just think that? I walked up behind the couch and I started to play with his hair. He stopped stroking Polly and stayed as still as a rock. I continued playing with his hair until I realized something wasn't right.**

**"What's wrong"? I was a bit worried. Had I done something wrong?**

**He looked up at me. His eyes contained something that was hard to describe. Lust. Passion. Desperation. He looked away. He then stood up and started making his way to the door. Now I was completely lost. I looked down at my black converses, trying to think of something else. That's when I heard it. The door closed with a click. He probably went back to Bella or pick another fight with Edward.**

**I looked out the window when I saw a black shiny Porsche go down the street. I figured it was jakes. "Wow. Charlie was right about him being rich", I thought to myself.**

**I decided to kill some time. I might as well unpack some other stuff. While I was unpacking, I came across a dark green book. It was very thick and about the size of two books put together. I opened it up, and to my surprise a necklace dropped out. The necklace was the shape of a heart. I knew what this necklace was. It was my mother's pendant; she left behind before she left us. I suddenly started to feel sad. So I put the album (the green book) and the necklace back in the box.**

**(1 hour later…)**

**I had finished unpacking the important stuff, like the dishes and cups. But the rest was for when dad comes back home. Suddenly the door opened up and dad and Bella, walked through the door. They were talking about something that I could tell was funny. On both their faces was a huge smile. As if they sensed me looking at them, they both looked up. Bella still had a smile on her face, but it was slowly fading away.**

**"Um Kate. I wondering since your new here I thought you might like to come down to la push with me. I was going to visit Billy and Jake. Jake kind of left without saying goodbye, so I was going to go to his house to make sure he was okay". I was speechless. I felt my heart start to beat faster than normal. What was going on with me?**

**"Okay. I'd love to go to la push with you Bella. Thanks". As Bella walked out the door, I quickly grabbed my black jacket. I kissed my dad on the cheek and told him I'd see him later. As I walked to Bella's house, I noticed the cute red truck roared to life. Even though the truck looked like it would break down any minute, it had a homey feeling to it.**

**"I love your truck" I had to say my comment loud, because of the immense noise the truck was making. Bella's eyes darted back at me, and then a smile appeared across her face.**

**"Thanks. Jake built it for me. And only for me" The last few words sounded more like a statement/threat. But I just shrugged it off and got inside the truck. When the truck started to move, the sound disappeared and all you could hear were birds and other cars passing by. The ride to la push was about 15 minutes long. When we got there, the sight made me forget to breathe. La push looked like Beverly Hills in a way. The houses were huge; the lawns were so green some of them looked fake. As we got deeper into la push the houses gradually got bigger. We suddenly went around a corner. There was only a road and the forest surrounding us. At first I thought we took the wrong turn, but then I saw it. Through some trees, a huge house came into view. It looked like a castle. Any actual castle. There was a huge gate blocking the entrance. We stopped right in front of it. Bella pulled her window down and started mumbling something into a speaker that was on the wall. The gate suddenly opened up. She drove through the gate, and the house suddenly looked a lot bigger. It was white and beige. The front door was huge; it looked like it took 10 people to open it. Windows were everywhere on the outside wall. In the front, there were 4 different cars. One red, blue another black and grey. They looked very expensive. We stopped behind the grey sports car and got out of the truck. The house was long and wide just from the outside. I bet it was even bigger inside. I and Bella walked up the steps until we reached the door. Bella slowly knocked on the door, and a man opened the door. He had grey hair, he was wearing a black and white suite and his hair was put back in a ponytail with a black ribbon.**

**"Maxwell. It's so good to see you" Bella hugged the old man and he responded with a hug also. When they released each other, the old man's gaze turned to me.**

**"And who is this beautiful girl you have brought with you"? His voice was so soft, as though he had never yelled once in his life.**

**"Well I am Katherine, but you can call me Kate". As I put my hand out, he pushed it away and pulled me into a hug.**

**"Oh my dear. We don't shake hands, we give hugs. And it's nice to meet you Katherine". He released his hold on me and led me and Bella into the house. My mouth dropped in amazement. The house was huge. The walls were covered with beautiful art work, which looked like they were worth millions. The floor was so clean you could see your reflection. There were two stairs on either side of the house, which looked like they were 40 ft wide. The chandeliers were made of gold and silver and the light from the chandeliers, shun off the diamonds. The house defiantly looked like a castle, fit for a king. Women who looked like maids quickly walked around, cleaning the chairs, vases and anything else that looked expensive.**

**"Gorgeous isn't it"? Bella's comment caught me off guard. I quickly looked at her and answered…**

**"It's simply, breathtaking. I've never seen a house, if that's what you call it look like this before". We followed Maxwell into the living room, which was amazing also. He left us and said "Please make your-selves comfortable. Don't be shy to ask me for anything you might need". The service here was very good, if I might say so myself.**

**We only sat for a few minutes before hearing footsteps come down the stairs. A maid who was cleaning the living room, started to blush so dark it looked like she would explode.**

**"Why is she blushing"? I whispered to Bella. She just shrugged, not knowing why either. But we soon got our answer. The door opened up, revealing a shirtless Jake. His muscles were very obvious, along with his 8 pack. His biceps flexed, even though he wasn't even trying. He was only wearing a pair of black socks, with some dark blue sweat pants. I turned to look at Bella. I wasn't shocked at her expression. She was blushing even darker than the maid. Jakes body was one her weaknesses, I had a feeling Jake already knew of.**

**"Well well. It looks like Bella swan is blushing. I wonder why". He smiled that perfect smile from before, but it disappeared within a few seconds. His gaze suddenly turned to me and I felt my face turn hot and red. I looked down at my shoes, trying to ignore his gaze. He was still looking at me, as though I was the only person in the room. I wanted so badly to look up, but I knew him being shirtless and all, it probably wouldn't be a smart idea. I slightly turned my head to Bella, to see if her blush had gone down. To my surprise, her skin was so white it looked like she had lost all the blood in her body. She kept looking at me and Jake. The tension in the air suddenly became too much for me to handle, I started to make my way to the door. Before I even made it 4 ft to the door, I felt a warm hand intertwined with mine. His hands were soft and warm. I looked up at him, and saw that he was looking at Bella, not me. I felt jealous. Even though he was holding my hand, I kind of in a strange way wanted all his attention on me. Catching him off guard, I released my hand from his and made my way through the door and to the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized something. How on earth was I going to get back? Bella has the keys to the truck. I was stuck. I made my way to the stair, and sat on the first step. No sound came from the living, but I could hear mumbling start to emerge. I got to my feet and slowly started making my way to the living room door. I got stopped when a maid dropped some towels, by accident in front of me. I felt sorry for her, so I got on my hands and knees and started to fold the towels neatly back into their original form. The smell of the towels was so refreshing I started to feel drowsy. The maid curtsied and said thank you before going back to whatever she was doing before. There was a mini couch near the side of the stairs, so I sat on it and laid my head there for a while. Sleep soon got the best of me, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**(One and a half hour later…)**

**When I woke up, I was lost. I was in a beautiful room. It was white and gold. There was art everywhere. The windows were huge; they were about 6 ft tall and 4 ft wide. The bed was extremely soft and smelled of roses. The sunlight shun through the window, making it look even more gorgeous. My black converses were next to the foot of this huge bed. It had to bed king size. Maybe even queen size. The bed was so soft; I was hard to get up without wanting to sleep on it again. Fighting my inner devil, I slid off the bed and put on my shoes as quick as possible. The room looked even bigger now. The door looked like it was 100ft away, but obviously it wasn't. I caught a glimpse of the bathroom. That too was breath taking. I had to be dreaming. Is it possible to be living in a fantasy? I started to make my way to the door, still taking in everything around me. When I finally got there the door had to be 7 ft tall. I pulled on the knob, and it opened quite easily. As I got out the room and closed the door behind me, it looked like I was in another house. This part of the house had windows on the ceiling, so the sunlight shun through. There was also art again, on the walls. I started looking at some of them. Some looked like just ordinary paintings, whilst others looked like they were some of Jakes family members or ancestors.**

**(6 minutes later…..)**

**After looking at some of the art work, I finally made my way to the grand staircase that looked like it would take any hour to get down. I made sure to not make any sounds, whilst going down the stairs. I still didn't know where Bella was, but she couldn't have gone far. I mean she wouldn't leave me here. Right? In no time I reached the bottom of the stairs and just stood there. I now believed Bella had probably left me. She was nowhere in sight. I thought of Maxwell, but all I saw were maids rushing around like tomorrow was the end of the world. Maybe Bella was outside. I had to take the chance and follow my instincts. I started to make my way to the huge front door, when I heard the soft voice again.**

**"Katherine. You woke up! I hope you slept well; we made sure the bed was perfect for you to rest on. But enough of that. Come with me, child. You must be starving". I was about to protest when my stomach, again growled like it was speaking for its self. I heard a chuckle escape Maxwell's lips. "I'm going to have to do something about you" I thought to my stomach.**

**I followed Maxwell down the hallway. It was huge of course and you could smell eggs and bacon from one of the huge doors, which must hold the kitchen. When we entered the kitchen, everyone turned to greet us. This place is so friendly; it makes you feel all loved. I greeted everyone back and even received a hug from the chef. Soon everyone left me and Maxwell alone in the kitchen.**

**"I hope you like bacon and eggs. It's not morning, but everyone loves bacon and eggs". He prepared the food so fast; it almost didn't look humanly possible. Within seconds, 3 pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs were in front of me. Some sort of green leaf in which you put on spaghetti laid on top the eggs. Maxwell leaned forward on the huge counter, which was positioned in the middle of the big kitchen. I could tell he wanted to see my reaction, of when I ate some of the food. To satisfy his curiosity, I took a reasonable amount of scrambled eggs and slowly pushed it in my mouth. It tasted so good; I had to take another bite.**

**"See I told you. Everyone loves bacon and eggs". I smiled at his comment. After my mouth was empty, I was about to take a piece of bacon when someone walked through the door. Jake, this time was wearing a white shirt with black jeans and pair of black shoes. I looked down back to my food, hoping he would not take interest in me. Obviously I knew that was impossible. Even though I wasn't looking up, I could tell he and Maxwell was talking about something that I couldn't hear. In a few seconds Maxwell left the kitchen, leaving me and Jake alone. Oh boy.**

**"Did you sleep well"? At first I didn't answer, but I soon tilted my head and replied.**

**"Yes. It was nice". I gave him a reassuring smile, to show I was telling the truth. He quickly returned that back, with that drop dead gorgeous smile he had. That's when it hit me.**

**"Um…. Where's Bella? I didn't see her" he was taken by surprise, because his smile immediately faded.**

**"She left. I think she was upset about something, but she didn't tell me what" I could tell he was lying about him not knowing what, but I didn't push him any further. It was quiet after that. No one spoke. But it kind of, felt like a game. As though if someone spoke, you would lose or something. I didn't know what to say. I mean I just met this super hot guy, and I've already slept in one of his beds. What do you say to that?**

**"I'll take you home. But I want you to take you somewhere first. Only after you finish eating". His voice sounded so calm and sexy, it sounded like he was teasing me.**

**"Where are you going to take me, because I shouldn't really go off with strangers. No offence". A smile crept along his mouth, as if he was amazed at how I wasn't one of those girls who runs off with a hot guy.**

**"Smart girl. But don't worry, I won't hurt you. But I'm still not telling you where". For some reason, his words made me feel as though I could trust him, with anything. I started to eat my food, more slowly trying to savor the flavor.**

**"Do you always eat like that"? His question didn't really catch me off guard, as it did before.**

**"Um… not really. But how am I eating"? I wanted to know, how I was eating.**

**He walked around me, and soon I could feel his muscular chest and his heat on my back.**

**"Seductively". Even though my face was blushing deep red, I turned my face to look at him but he was already out of the kitchen.**

**(10 minutes later…..)**

**I made my way down the hallway to the front door, when I heard a powerful engine come to life. It sounded so sharp and smooth; I almost sounded unreal. When I reached the door, I gazed at the black Porsche. Jake was leaning against the passenger door, motioning me to come over. He looked very sexy leaning against the car, as I made my way over. Omg, it's happening again. Every time I'm around this guy, I start to think these non-clean thoughts.**

**When I reached the passenger door, he slowly but seductively opened the door for me. What a gentleman. I got in and he closed the door, and made his way over to the driver's seat. After he got in, he easily got out of the drive way and made his way through the gate. Suddenly he did something else unexpected. He reached over, and started pulling my seat belt over. He pushed it into the slot, before going back to his side and looking over to me.**

**"I have to make sure your safe, before I start driving. But can I ask you one question"? Great. Here come the questions again.**

**"Sure. Anything". I never would allow anyone to ask me anything. But Jake was different.**

**"Why are you blushing? I mean I've seen girls blush, but your blushing like another shade of red". Oh god. Was it really that obvious? I started to pull my blond locks, to cover my face when some warm fingers pushed it back behind my ear.**

**"No don't cover it. I like it". I realized this guy took great pleasure, in making me blush. Especially if he was the reason.**

**He drove off down the road, passing the trees so fast they looked like blurs. It didn't take him long to get to the location. Even though we were surrounded by trees and only a road to lead us back.**

**"Come on. I think you're going to like it". He got out the car and opened my side for me. Then he started making his way to the forest. I wasn't completely sure about this.**

**"Are you going to rape and kill me or something? Because usually going into a forest with a man you don't really know, can sometimes lead to trouble". He let out a laugh before coming straight up in my face, until I felt his minty warm breath on my face.**

**"Don't worry. You can trust me". I believed his words and followed him into the forest. As we got deeper, everything seemed to get bigger. The forest was beautiful. It seemed as though time, didn't exist in the forest. Like everything would never age. After a while we were just walking, until I heard water off in the distance. It was hard at first to see it, but the trees seemed to clear out and I could see water. It defiantly looked to beautiful to be real. The water was blue and clear and the flowers looked like they came from another country. We made our way to a rock. Jake climbed on first before pulling me on it too. We sat down, admiring the view.**

**"It's so… beautiful. I mean I never even knew a place like this existed". I turned to look at Jake, who had been looking at me the whole time. I looked back into his eyes, trying to see if there was some kind of sign telling me what he was thinking. He was hard to read, that's for sure. But I wanted to test the water out. But not me.**

**I slid off the rock and walked to the edge of the medium size lake. It was a perfect circle, with little plants around the edges. I could that Jake had to, also gotten off the rock and walked to the edge of the lake. I was trying to figure out how this would work. Pushing a 6'2ft man who has the build of a god, isn't as easy as I Imagined. I had to catch him off guard. The moon was already coming out, which made the water fall shine in the moon light.**

**"I was wondering, can I do a trick on you". He looked at me, but this time he seemed nervous.**

**"What kind of trick"? I could hear the curiosity in his voice.**

**"Nothing bad. But close your eyes and make your body relaxed". He reluctantly closed his eyes. I waved my hand over his face to make sure he wasn't cheating.**

**"Now think of something that you care about. Something that you want, but can't have yet". He started to smile for some odd reason. He must have been thinking of Bella. Lucky. Not making that put me off; I waved my hand over his face one more time.**

**"Are you relaxed yet"? This had to work.**

**"More relaxed than I ever have been. But what is this suppose to…..". Not taking another second, I push him with all my strength into the water. To my surprise the trick worked, and he went falling into the lake. There was a huge splash. I even got a little wet. Within a few seconds, his head popped up from the water. His short black hair was dripping with water. His biceps were glistening with water, and you see right through his white shirt. He put his arms at the edge of the lake. He looked at me but he wasn't smiling.**

**"You're never going to do another trick on me again. Especially if there's water around". I burst out in laughter. I had to grab my stomach. After I stopped, I started to feel a little guilty. And plus he wasn't even smiling. He has to think it was a little funny.**

**"Oh come on. That was a little funny and you know it". I started to smile. And soon his mouth broke out into my favorite smile.**

**"I think this is funny". And with that he splashed me with so much water, my whole body got wet. My hair was soaking wet and so were my clothes. Now we were even. He started to chuckle but I was serious.**

**"That is not funny". I thought it was actually very funny, but I didn't want to say.**

**"Can't take your own medicine". He tone became even sexier and now he was defiantly teasing me.**

**"Actually I can". And with that I got up and made my way, back to the rock. I still knew nothing about this guy. But what I did know was that it was getting late, and I need to get home now.**

**"Um…. Jake. Can you take me back home please? My dad is probably getting worried". He got out of the water and made his way back to the rock. He was wearing a white shirt, so you could see right through it. His abs were outlined perfectly. I looked away, hoping he didn't see my gaze.**

**"Sure. I need to go check if Bella's ok anyway". Bella. I was starting get annoyed by how much he thought or talked about Bella.**

**We made our way back to the car, and drove in complete silence. I had mostly dried off, but Jake was completely dry. "How did he dry so fast"? I thought. He pulled up into my drive way.**

**"I had fun today. Thanks. Oh and I can't promise I won't do that trick again". I laughed as I got out of the car.**

**"Trust me; I'll be more focused next time". And with that he only drove off a short distance, before pulling up into Bella's driveway. The Volvo wasn't there. Edward must have left. I opened the front door and saw that the house was completely dark. Dad must have gone back to Charlie's. Men! I turned on the light, and saw that mostly everything was put away. Dad must have unpacked everything else, before he left. I decided to take a shower and get ready for bed.**

**(30 minutes later…)**

**As I walked into my bedroom, with my tank top and shorts on I heard a thump downstairs. I thought maybe it was dad, so I went to go see if he was ok. But when I got downstairs, it was the last person I expected. EDWARD….**


End file.
